Harry Potter and the Ghosts of Hogsmeade
by Aurora BoreAlice
Summary: Playing with Time Turners can be dangerous, you never know just how much you can change the past. One bite when they went to rescue Sirius changed everything. Now Hogsmeade will have it's ghosts back. Book Three AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own copies of the books, as well as a Hedwig backpack. But that is where my ownership of the series ends.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was still thinking about his new-found knowledge of his fathers animagus form. Even his bushy haired friends' exasperated scolding couldn't bring down his happy mood. So, it was with a grain of salt that he listened to her.

"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

Harry was tempted to just let her yell at him until she got it out her system, but then again, they didn't have that much time and this was the Forbidden Forest. It would be best not to attract too much attention.

"I just saved all our lives…" said Harry. "Get behind this bush-I'll explain." It took a little bit of coaxing to get his temperamental best friend to follow him and quiet down, but soon he was explaining everything.

Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.

"Did anyone see you?" At her question Harry had to take a moment to breath. Sometimes his friends' need to know every little detail drove him crazy.

"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me, but I thought I was-" Harry's excited babbling broke off as the distinct sound of a branch snapping brought him up short. That sounded close, very close. Feeling the blood drain from his face Harry turned to look at the thick bushes to his right as Buckbeak let out an angry hiss. The hippogriffs wings flared behind him in a show of intimidation.

"Hermione," slowly Harry brought up his wand, his eyes scanning the foliage for a glimpse of the whatever was hiding in it, "slowly…get up on Buckbeak. Be careful not to pull his feathers out." A bushy head bobbed once before carefully starting to move around the agitated creature to get to his side.

But it was as she moved that Harry spotted bright amber eyes in the dark, fixed on the slow moving form of his friend. A low growl came from the creature and Harry was moving before he registered the sight of familiar brindle fur and sharp teeth.

A moment before the werewolf, formally known at his DADA professor, plowed him into the ground, Harry thought to himself what a stupid idea it was to run into the path of a monster.

Hermione's scream echoed in his ears as all the air was forced out of him when his chest was all but crushed under a few hundred pounds of snarling werewolf. The thought that he was going to have some impressive bruises by the end of the night flitted across his consciousness before he refocused on trying to breath again. Suddenly the weight was lifted from him and he lay there numbly, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen.

It felt like a lifetime before he could breath again, whilst in realty it was only a few seconds. He tried to sit up, taking in big gulps of air and coughing. He was just in time to see the end of the fight between werewolf and hippogriff, in which the wolf growled, but made no second attempt at the prey behind the bird-horse creature. He slunk off deeper into the woods to find easier prey.

Sitting up fully now Harry winced. Everything ached, "I'll be feeling that tomorrow," he muttered to himself as feeling began to come back to his bruised limbs. A moment later he wished he was still numb, as Hermione attacked him with a hug.

Harry hissed in pain as the hysterically crying girl clung to his school robes. He awkwardly patted her back with his right hand, letting her cry for a moment on his shoulder. "Come on now, Hermione," he sighed, "It's okay."

But this was, apparently, the wrong thing to say as she abruptly leaned back and began to berate him.

"No, it is not bloody well 'okay' Harry James Potter!" Just to prove her point she hit his vulnerable left shoulder making him yelp from the pain. "You could have been hurt" She continued, " You could have... You could have…" her anger died down as she stared at her now blood covered fist, her wide eyed gaze traveled up to his shoulder.

Harry was pale after the hit and trying not to curse the air blue as he held his arm just under the shoulder. Now, it was easier to see the wet stain that covered the part of his clothes over his shoulder.

Harry weakly gasped at his friend, "Bloody hell 'Mione! If this is how you say 'thanks' remind me not to save your life next time!"

Still grumbling, he inspected the blood in his clothes with a grimace, so much for escaping Madam Pomfrey's notice when they got back. By the looks of things it was a pretty nasty cut. Broken out of her shock the witch scooted closer and made to pull his robes off to get a look at the wound.

"Harry! We need to get that taken care of right away!"

He shrugged her off and started to stand up, "No, we'll take care of it later, we don't have time." He hushed her protests with a hand, wincing a little in pain, he crept forward to get another look at where they'd been passed out on the shore earlier. From there they watched as Snape showed up and conjured stretchers for all of them before taking them to the castle.

Hermione didn't look very pleased but nodded, "Right, it's nearly time, we've got fourty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the hospital wing. We've got to save Sirius and get back to the ward before anybody realizes we're missing…" She took a deep breath in and turned back to Harry with a determined face, "Please let me bandage it for you! You'll be dizzy with blood loss otherwise- and I am not flying on a hippogriff by myself!"

Harry had to laugh a little at that, he nodded and shrugged off his robes from his injured shoulder. It probably would be a bad idea to let Hermione ride Buckbeak alone. His skin, now exposed, was covered in caked on blood that oozed sluggishly from several cuts across his shoulder.

They didn't look too deep so the witch just shook her head and pulled out her wand, "Honestly Harry, only you could get such a wound and not die from it! Infula vocata." With a flick of her wrist bandages sprang out of nowhere to wrap themselves around his shoulder, covering the cuts completely and stopping the bleeding for now. "We'll just have to tell Madam Pomfrey that we forgot to tell her about the wound before."

First aid taken care of they went back to silently watching the grounds for any sign of when they should move.

"D' you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.

"Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!" Harry looked and the glint of something metal on the man's belt gave him away.

"Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors! This is it, Hermione-"

* * *

><p>One terrifying flight later, for Hermione at least, and they were rapping on the window of Sirius' makeshift prison. The gaunt man ran to the window and after cutting off his questions they unlocked the window. The thin man slipped out quickly and they closed and locked it again to buy some time.<p>

As soon as they were safely landed on the West Tower's battlements Harry and Hermione slid off Buckbeak.

"Sirius, you'd better go quick," Harry panted. He blinked a few times to stop the dizziness he was having from blood loss. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment , they'll find out you're gone."

Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head. He was ready to take off again but the man astride his back hesitated, "What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick-go-" But Black was still staring down at Harry.

"How can I ever thank-"

"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together, Harry throwing up his hands in frustration.

Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.

"We'll see each other again," he said, glancing back one last time, "You are-truly your fathers son, Harry…" With that he kicked his heels gently into the hippogriffs sides and together they took off into the night sky. The two slowly faded into the distance, getting smaller and smaller with each passing second…..until as a cloud covered the full moon they disappeared completely from view…somewhere in the forest a mournful howling could be heard.

Harry would have been content to just sit and stare in the the darkness but luckily Hermione was there to tug at his robe sleeve and get him moving with a reminder of how little time they had left to get to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>A near miss with Peeves later and they were panting heavily from the run as they came around the corner in time to hear Dumbledore instructing them on how many turns they should use. He turned and a wide smile lifted his silver mustache. "Well?" He listened to their exclamations of success with a twinkle in his eye before locking them in, again. With matching grins they snuck back to their beds as Ron snored softly. It was just in time as not a moment later the mediwitch came striding out of her office like a thundercloud.<p>

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients-good heavens!" Now that she was closer she could see the dried blood that covered the boy's shoulder and was wondering just how she'd missed that not five minutes ago. Quickly running to his bedside she pulled out her wand.

"Mister Potter!" she shrieked as she made him sat back more comfortably on the bed, "What in heavens name happened?"

Harry hissed a little in pain as she began to magically cut the robes and shirt under it away from him. She paused a moment seeing the bandages but cut those off as well. Casting a glance at Hermione, who was keeping out of the way and obediently eating the chocolate provided for her, he tried to come up with something believable quickly.

"Ouch! Sorry Madam Pomfrey…I meant to tell you sooner but then the Minister-" he cut off to bite his lip as the last bit of bandage was peeled away, exposing the sensitive and raw skin to the air.

At the reminder of the men who'd been obstructing her attempts at healing her patients the witch's normally kind eyes turned steely. "Never you mind." she reassured him as she began to inspect the blood caked wound gently, "Honestly, men can't even give me a moment to get you lot set up before they come barging in upsetting you! Now, how did this happen?" To her trained eye she could spot at least four entry wounds in a half circle around the boy's shoulder.

The sudden swing from angry rant to medical questions made Harry blink a little in surprise and it took his brain a moment to catch up. "Er…when Professor Lupin transformed…he went to jump at Hermione. So I ..er…sort of jumped between them…"

At the mention of her colleague the mediwitch froze, and before he'd even finished explaining she stepped in Hermione's line of sight and began casting a few scourgify spells to see the wound better. "Eyes forward please Mister Potter." she admonished him as he turned to look at the damage himself. He snapped his gaze forward immediately.

She poked at the wound for a moment with her wand, muttering under her breath so quietly that he couldn't make out what she was saying. "Mister Potter, if you would please follow me, I've left the ointment I need in my office."

Putting a steadying hand on his back she led him out of the common room and towards her office. Harry cast Hermione a confused look, which she returned, before he was out of sight.

Her office was much like the Hospital wing, clean and well organized. There was a spare bed in addition to her desk nearby for patients and it was to this she took him. She shut the door with a flick of her wand and in the same movement summoned a jar of vile smelling ointment from the shelves on the west side of the room.

"Try to hold, still, this'll sting a bit." she warned him before applying the salve. Sure enough as soon as it touched his skin Harry yelped and jumped, but a stern look and he was sitting quietly under her not so gentle ministrations.

Wounds cleaned and covered with medicine, she began to wrap his shoulder, starting around the arm. By now Harry was more than a little confused and very nervous. He knew, from much experience, just how skilled the witch was with her craft. She could heal broken bones in a moment, and close open wounds in a breath; so then why was she not doing that now? Why was she only bandaging his shoulder?

She worked in relative silence and he was didn't to disturb her. But all too soon she finished and took a seat next to him on the bed with a sigh. Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stick up in apprehension for what she might say.

When she didn't say anything for a little while he shifted nervously and ventured a timid, "Madam Pomfrey?" Then she turned to him, eyes solemn.

"I'm sorry Mister Potter, I can't heal those cuts. Cursed wounds are resistant to magical healing." Harry felt his face freeze into a mask of shocked disbelief, he must have heard wrong. Poppy looked like she wanted to say more but was interrupted when an enraged scream sounded above them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello and welcome to Harry Potter and the Ghosts of Hogsmeade!**

**A big thank you to Shona-Ann for taking my mess of scribbled ideas and grammar mistakes, and transforming them into an understandable story.**

**Another thanks to Unique .F for your tips and ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: -checks- Nope, I still don't own it. However, my agent should be delivering the proposal to Madam Rowling in a few hours time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They waited a moment, and sure enough the shouting started to come closer to their wing. "Really! They'll wake everybody up! You," she turned to look down at Harry, who still looked like he was going into shock, "will stay right here." He merely nodded and Madam Pomfrey felt inspired to send whoever they were on their way very quickly.

From out in the hall the voices became clear enough to understand. "He must have disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out-"

"HE DIDN'T DIAPPARATE!" Snape roared as the group came close to the doors. Madam Pomfrey left the office in a rush to head them off, conveniently leaving the office door open to keep an eye on her patient inside. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS-HAS-SOMETHING-TO-DO-WITH-POTTER!"

"Severus - be reasonable - Harry has been locked up-" Dumbledores' calm tones began, trying to stop the enraged man. The doors swung open with a bang, hitting off the walls and coming back to almost hit the Minister in the face. The three men entered, and though Dumbledore seemed to be secretly enjoying the show his smile did slip a little when he didn't see Harry immediately upon entering the room. His searching eyes found Poppy, then behind the witch her office with the boy sitting there.

But it seemed the lack of the boy also derailed the potions master for a moment as his dark gaze swept across the room. "POTTER!" he roared, looking more than a little deranged.

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!" This however only brought his searching eye towards her and he saw the boy behind her in her private office. Sweeping forward like a snarling bat he roared, "THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Fudge started after him to try and talk some sense into the man.

But his help was unnecessary as the stout mediwitch moved forward with her wand drawn. "MISTER SNAPE!" He blanched even more pale if it was possible, and froze in spot. For even the fearsome potions master knew better than to face off against Madam Pomfrey. He'd also been a student under her care once and had learned a certain fear of her temper. She paused with her wand resting at the base of his throat and turned to the headmaster with narrowed eyes, "Headmaster if you would kindly remove yourself and the minister from my infermary!"

"Of course my dear Poppy. Come along Minister, I think it best if we leave." The portly man nodded only once, also watching the witch with apprehension, "Quite right Dumbledore, I need to go and notify the Ministry…dreadful business this whole debacle…." Dumbledore ushered him out with a concerned look back at his two staff members still locked in a glaring contest. With luck he'd return to find them both alive.

* * *

><p>When the door was closed and the voices of the two men were long gone Madam Pomfrey lowered her wand and gestured for Snape to follow her to an unoccupied corner of the room. He did so reluctantly and voiced that reluctance loudly, "Poppy, that boy has just aided in the escape of a dangerous criminal! Why you insist on protecting him-"<p>

She hushed him quickly and lowered her voice, aware of the curious girl trying to listen in a few beds down, "Severus, there is something far more important that needs to be done right now." An elegant eyebrow raised at that incredulously but something in her voice stopped his caustic remake before he voiced it. "Tell me Severus," she began gently, "when Remus transformed…did you see what happened?"

Irritated, he shook his head, "Unlikely, as I was unconscious at the time, thanks to Potter and his friends…" he eyed her speculatively, "Why?"

"Severus," she began watching his face for his reaction, "Mister Potter was bitten."

Given the mans' dislike for the boy she'd expected a different reaction. However she needed to talk to someone about what to do and the headmaster would be indisposed for a few more hours at least. But she wasn't prepared to see his black eyes widen in disbelief and something like sadness cross his face. "…it can't be…" he muttered to himself before whirling away and all but running to her office with Poppy close behind.

He stopped just inside the door and felt his breath catch in panic. The boy looked so small to him, sitting on the bed and staring off towards the wall looking lost. Those haunting green eyes were glazed over in shock and he couldn't help the feeling of crushing guilt that he had failed.

Snape was barely aware of Pomfrey moving him into the room further so that she could close the door and cast a silencing charm.

"But…it's not possible." His eyes found hers, trying to deny the reality of what was in front of them. "He was not bleeding at all when I brought them back to the castle! He couldn't have been bitten!" Harry flinched a little and Snape shut his mouth quickly. Poppy laid a comforting hand on his arm and spoke softly, "One of the children conjured bandages before you'd come to and wrapped the bite." She cast a glance at the boy who was now resolutely staring a hole through the floor.

Snape could only bring a hand up to cover his mouth and stare at the boy. With a sigh the mediwitch made him sit in one of the chairs before conjuring a cup of tea to give him something to hold onto. Confident that he knew well enough to stay quiet she turned back to her patient and took a seat again on the bed. Harry flinched a little but at least he was looking at her now, and not internalizing everything. He surprised her by being the first one to speak.

"Madam Pomfrey…am I a werewolf?" Poppy sighed a little, remembering years ago when another young boy had sat in her office and cried from the after transformation pain while she held him to her shoulder. "Yes, Mister Potter, I'm afraid the bite is indeed infected."

"Okay," he said softly, looking back down at the sheets. After a moment he looked up again, a little fearful, "Am I going to…transform..tonight?" His tight grip on the sheets around him belied his more casual tone and she was quick to reassure him, "No, Harry. It will take a month for the curse to set in, nothing will noticeably change until two weeks before then." His shoulders relaxed a little at that. At least he would have a month to prepare himself. He let out a breath and forced himself to relax a bit.

But now that he'd calmed down he had to wonder why Snape, of all people, was still in the room. He watched the man stare into his cooling tea for a moment and was confused at the display of emotions he saw in the normally stoic face.

When Snape suddenly stood and swept out of the room everyone but Harry, in and outside the office, jumped, having forgotten that he was still in there. Hermione watched him leave quietly and turned back to Ron, who had been just coming around. Both of the children watched the office door curiously, but got no answers from the silent room.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed a little and Pomfrey was proud to see the stubborn set of his chin, "Well, I guess that's that. Nothing can really be done about it, right?" She nodded and hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders. The boy tensed, but then relaxed a little into her side, unused to being offered comfort so freely. This was not lost on the mediwitch, and the first stirrings of curiosity about The-Boy-Who-Lived's home life began. He took in a deep breath then went to stand up from the bed making her fluster, "Mister Potter! You should not be moving about right now!"<p>

He smiled a little at her lecturing tone and shook his head, "I'll rest, promise, Madam Pomfrey. I just…I just would rather be out there with my friends." This calmed her considerably and she nodded, "Of course, you needn't stay in here. Come along."

He gave her a grateful smile and slowly stood and walked to the door. Once she couldn't see his face any more the small smile melted off and he was left with a slightly blank stare as he trudged to his bed by Hermione and took a seat.

Catching his friends eyes he gave them a smile as well, this one a little less forced since he saw that Ron was up again. But he didn't have to hold it for too long since Madam Pomfrey turned her attention on them, forcing more chocolate on them and making sure the hex hadn't done any lasting damage to Ron.

By the time she was done it was getting close to midnight. With a stern admonition to them all that they should go to sleep She doused the lights and went to her own chambers by her office to catch a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>As soon as it sounded like she was asleep, Hermione and Ron sat back up and looked towards Harry's bed. About an hour before he'd simply gotten under the covers, turned away from them, and pretended to go to sleep.<p>

Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip, brow creased in thought. Ever since Harry had been pulled into the other room away from them she'd felt a lead weight in the pit of her stomach and couldn't help the worry that began to build. It hadn't gotten any better when Snape had run out of the office without saying a word. Everything that had happened that night replayed in her head, and the only likely cause for it all made her pale in fear.

"Ron," she whispered, trying not to wake their friend, "something happened while you were asleep."

The red head snorted loudly, then ducked his head at her scowl and motion to keep quiet, and whispered back, "No duh, Hermione. You two ran off to save the day without me!"

Hermione was about to retort when Harry shifted slightly at the noise. Both of the children froze for a while until they thought he was asleep again. Hermione tossed back her covers and took a seat on Ron's bed, careful not to jostle his still sore leg.

"Ronald, we didn't have time to wait for you to wake up. We needed to get Sirius away before the Dementors kissed him!" In hushed tones she explained what had happened the last few hours. All the while Harry stared into the dark of the room and listened.

He knew how smart his friend was; it was only a matter of time before she reasoned out why all the adults had been acting so strangely around him. But he knew he had a choice. He could 'wake up' and stop her telling Ron, he could tell them both himself before she figured it out, or he could just keep pretending to sleep.

He battled with the choice right up until Hermione got to the part about Lupin attacking them again, and knew he'd already made his choice. He couldn't do it. He couldn't face the pity in her eyes, or the horror in Ron's. He knew they'd never abandon him with this…but it was too painful to face their reactions right now. His entire life had just changed in the space of a few hours, and he just wanted to run from it a little bit longer. All in all, he was just exhausted.

So it was with tears silently wetting the pillow under his head that he listened.

"-Then when we got back here, and you were still asleep, everyone started acting weird. Madam Pomfrey pulled Harry into there office for the longest time and then when Professor Snape came he-he didn't even say anything. Just ran out of here." Hermione stopped then and took in a deep breathe. Ron was watching her face with rapt attention as it fell and she started to cry quietly, sobs shaking her shoulders. Awkwardly he reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, not sure how to calm her down, "Er…it's okay, Hermione. You guys did it! Yeah, Harry got banged up a bit, but Black is free and you both made it back!"

Ron was shocked when this didn't cheer her up, in fact it had the opposite effect as she cried harder while trying to stay quiet, "Don't you see, Ron?" she choked out, "It's all my fault! He was trying to protect me and got himself bi- oh Ron!" The boy let out a muffled yelp as she brushed against his leg when she threw her arms around him to cry into his night shirt.

"I-I hoped that m-maybe it was just the claws or-or something on the ground b-but…." she shook her head, "It's all my fault that he was bitten! It's all my fault that he's a- a werewolf!"

Ron gaped at her then turned to look at the sleeping form of his best friend. He could't believe it, Harry was bitten? He felt a surge of fear course through him as he remembered earlier that night when Lupin had transformed. That was going to happen to Harry? His best mate was a monster?

In shock all he could do was pat Hermione's back until she calmed down enough to sit back again. "I'm sorry…" she whispered miserably.

Ron just shook his head, "Don't worry about it Hermione. He'll be okay. We should go to sleep." He still sounded dazed, they all had a lot to think about tonight. The girl nodded, and with a last hug for her friend found her way back to her own bed to cry a little longer until she fell asleep.

They all lay awake for a long time that night, each dealing with the news in their own way, until exhaustion claimed them all.

Before he finally fell asleep, Harry looked out the window at the full silvery moon that had begun to wane, and wondered how it would look to him in a month from now when he was under it's spell as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN's: Hello, Alice here! Once again, thank you for reading! Please leave all comments, reactions, thoughts and left over popcorn in the box below, then be on your way!**

**Once again a big thanks to Shona-Ann for your help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: "I dreamed I was buying new shoes last night," said Ron. "What d'ya think that's gonna mean?" "Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," said Harry." I dreamed I owned Harry Potter and lived in England. Probably means I'll get bitten by a horse today or something... **

Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Waking up after a full moon was never a pleasant experience. It was even less so when you hadn't had a clear mind from wolfsbane potion. Remus just let himself lay still for a while longer as he came to himself and tried to take stock of what was injured.<p>

A slight groan slipped out as he moved and exhausted muscles protested loudly. It felt like he'd been running most of the night, which was very likely. Moving slowly he got into a kneeling position and ran his hands over his face and through his hair to bring him a little closer to rational thought. Remus tried to ignore the uncomfortable way sticks and mud was sticking to his bare skin, and was just glad he seemed to have woken up somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, away from prying student eyes.

He licked his lips, confused for a moment at the coppery bitter taste in his mouth, before it all came back.

Blood. There was blood around his mouth and down his chin. Dried blood. Human blood. He froze, eyes wide, "No….the children!"

That brought him fully awake and, as well as he could at the moment, jumped to his feet and started looking around, terrified of what he might see.

A deep voice spoke behind him, at the same time managing to sound bored and furious, "I have no desire to see more of you than I have need to, Lupin. Please clothe yourself before you turn around."

Remus jumped at the tone, but only turned enough to see behind him as his fellow teacher, Severus Snape, levitated a pile of clothes over to him. The dark man was studiously looking up towards the canopy of the trees and directing the pile with deft flicks of his wand.

Remus took them out of the air with a shaking arm and nodded his thanks. He dressed quickly before walking purposefully over to Snape, a manic gleam in his eyes.

"Severus, I have no memory of last night, did I…did I hurt anyone?" He paled at the very idea of having killed one of those three children or his friend Sirius, and had to support himself against the tree Snape had chosen to stand under. Remus braced himself for bad news, he knew first hand how dangerous Lycanthropes were. He'd been a fool thinking that he was any different than the monster that had bitten him.

Dull black eyes considered his state before answering. "You did not kill any of the students." Remus let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sagged against the tree.

"Severus…thank-thank god-" he began, face lighting up a little.

But his hopes were most effectively dashed the next moment when the surly potions master interrupted him with a bitter remark.

"However, you may well wish that you had managed to kill them last night."

Remus' eyes began to fill as he saw the awful truth reflected in the surprising sight of unbridle fury in those black eyes. Unashamed he let the tears run down his cheeks as he sank back down to the ground, and wished he could just curl up there and then, and disappear.

"No." The horror in that one word conveyed his feeling more accurately than anything longer ever could. He'd sworn, damn it, sworn! That this was one thing he would never do! Of course he knew it was a risk of him simply existing, but he'd sworn that he would never allow it to happen.

Slowly his hands came up with cover his mouth and the tears continued to pour over his cheeks and pool around his hands. Snape, in a surprising show of self restraint, didn't start taunting the other man about it yet. However neither was he patient enough to allow the man a moment to grieve properly.

With a long suffering sigh he leaned down and forcefully yanked Remus to his feet, taking advantage of the werewolf's diminished strength. Keeping his hand fisted in the shabby brown robes Snape leaned in close and allowed to show, for just a moment, all the anger in his face.

"I admit, I had entertained thoughts of exposing your…disability, before the students this morning. However, if I should chose to do so it would also implicate the boy." That caught Resmus' attention. That narrowed it down to either Ron or Harry. "So it is with some regret that I will keep my silence for the time being." He released his hold then and shoved Remus away from him in disgust. Which, Remus thought, was less than he deserved.

When the greying man said nothing Snape only sneered and began walking back the way he'd come.

"If you have a shred of humanity left, you will go and see about cleaning up your mess." Lupin winced at the barbed comment, but hurried after the dark man. When he drew almost parallel with Snape his wand was held out to him, and he took it without comment.

* * *

><p>The trip was a somber one as neither party seemed likely to begin speaking, and it was with relief that Remus saw the edge of the forest. He thought to ask if the children were in the Hospital Wing, but an icy glare made him close his mouth right away.<p>

A short trip upstairs later and they were almost to the double doors leading to Madam Pomfrey's domain. Getting his voice back Remus rasped out, "…what do we say to him Severus?" His head was bowed, and his shoulders hunched as he stepped closer to his worst nightmare. At this point they were only a few feet from the door.

Abruptly the potions master came to a stop and his famous sneer was leveled at the werewolf. "We? Just what gave you reason to believe I would be assisting you with this?"

Remus blinked in surprise, "But then, why walk all the way up here with me?"

This question seemed to catch Snape a little off guard as he blinked, but then the scowl darkened even more and his hand lashed out to catch Remus on the scruff of his neck, much in the same way Snape would do with the Weasley Twins.

Though it would have usually been laughably easy for him to duck the hand now holding him tightly by the neck, Remus was utterly drained from his night in the forest and in no fit state to struggle away, a fact that Snape took great pleasure in exploiting.

"Must I personally rub your nose in this mess for you to learn the lesson?" With the DADA professor stumbling along Snape hauled him to the door, and threw him through them.

"Severus!" Remus whirled around to grab for the doors and gaped as he heard them lock from the outside. Growling deep in his throat Remus was set to whip out his wand and curse the man three ways from next Tuesday when a polite cough brought his attention to the other occupants of the room.

He froze with one hand on the door nob, stomach sinking as he realized that if they hadn't been awake before, they most assuredly were now. With a deep breathe to steady his nerves Lupin slowly let go of the doorknob and turned around to face his students.

His eyes scanned them over quickly before locking on Harry's emerald green eyes. He didn't need to see the pad of gauze and bandages covering the boys' should to know who he'd bitten. He could see it in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong> AN's: Thanks for reading again! Reviews will be donated either towards the Buy Snape A Kitten Fund, or the Get That Werewolf A Sammich' Fund. Please specify in your review which you'd like to donate to, thank you.**

**Oh and also How The Weasley Twins Saved The World should be posted in the next few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I now own a large collection of bruises, but sadly they are not from fighting over the rights to Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Harry woke when Madam Pomfrey stopped by to check his bandages around eight thirty. When he jumped up at the unexpected contact she held him down and softly murmured, "Good morning Mister Potter. Your friends aren't quite awake yet." He blinked up at her blurry figure and nodded before sitting up quietly.

He fumbled a moment to find his glasses before the mediwitch took pity on him and handed them to him with a small wistful smile. With the enhanced senses he'd be gaining he might not be blindly groping for the lenses much longer. But she'd let him discover that on his own.

"Sit up straight and hold still dear," she commanded as she began unwrapping the red stained bandages. Snapping to attention the boy did as she asked and watched in fascination as she inspected the bite mark again. He had to blink and take a closer look, earning another admonition to sit straight, as it looked vastly different from the wound last night. Some of the smaller holes and closed and now only looked red and puffy with scar tissue. The rest were well on their way to being mostly healed as well.

"Is..is it normal for it to heal that fast, Madam Pomfrey?" He watched her face turn grim from memories of other werewolves she'd treated.

Nodding, she replied, "Yes, Mister Potter. As the curse spreads you can expect your ability to heal to greatly increase, as well as your other senses. I would recommend speaking with either Professor Lupin or another lycanthrope to learn what to expect. I have heard that some of the changes can be quite overwhelming at first."

Harry squirmed rather uncomfortably at this. It would be extremely interesting to learn about what new abilities he could expect, however the thought of facing Professor Lupin so soon was a daunting one. It was likely to be a very uncomfortable meeting for all involved. So he only nodded and murmured another 'Yes, Madam' and let her get on with her work.

It was close to nine by the time she was done and by then a thoughtful house elf had dropped off some food for the three children. The smell of bacon, eggs and toast roused Ron, who sat up and groaned as he stretched out. The food was his sole focus at first and he eagerly helped himself to the tray to the side of his bed.

Harry watched amused with his chin propped up on his hands as his friend proceeded to inhale everything on his plate before going back for seconds. The fuss woke Hermione, who woke with a bit more grace than the red head. She shot the boy a dark scowl as he ate with no manners whatsoever and folded her arms as she eyed his plate with all the annoyance she could muster this soon after waking up.

"Really Ronald! You act like you're starving! You ate a full dinner last night so slow down!" The witch huffed at him as he responded with a one shoulder shrug as he munched on a piece of toast with jam.

"S'okay 'Mione," he slurred through a full mouth, much more awake now. Swallowing with a bit of difficulty he smiled, revealing the food still in his mouth, "I'm a growing boy! I need this!"

Harry snorted and Hermione jumped, "I think she might be right mate. Merlin, I hope I don't look like that when I eat." He smiled as his teasing got the other boy to scowl at him and wave a hand irritatedly in the air, "Ah bugger off, Harry!"

Harry just smiled and started counting in his head, curious to see how long it would take Ron to realize. Hermione was already casting him furtive glances as she bit her lip, unsure what to say.

As it was Harry got to twenty before Ron gasped and they were all treated to another sight of his half chewed food. "Harry! You're awake!"

Harry shook his head, "Been awake, Ron. Madam Pomfrey's already been and gone this morning to check on us. She just changed my bandages." He got a little quieter at the end of his reply and Hermione had to fight from tearing up again. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for all of three seconds before Ron handled the situation with subtle tact and the correct amount of gentleness.

That is to say he handled it with the tact Snape usually handled Neville's difficulty with potions; that is to say, not at all.

"MERLIN Harry! You're a WEREWOLF!" He practically yelled as the toast fell from his hands to land butter side down on the sheets as he gaped at the dark haired boy.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione roared as she threw her pillows at him. "I thought we talked about this last night!" He yelped and tried to dodge as well as his leg allowed, spilling blankets and food across the foot of the bed.

"Jeez, Hermione!" He covered his head as she ran out of pillows and reached for her shoes on the floor, "Blimey, Harry! She's gone mad!"

Hermione continued to tell Ron exactly what she thought of his intelligence, punctuating her words with blunt objects. It was really rather impressive, Harry thought.

A moment more and he couldn't help it as he began to laugh uproariously at the scene before him. It was too funny, and he was too relieved, to do more than fall back on his pillows and laugh until his sides were sore and he was holding his injured shoulder. Muttering 'ow' between giggles he sat back up and took off his glasses to wipe his watering eyes. When he'd calmed down enough to look at them Harry found his friends both just sitting and watching him. Ron had a look that showed he was wondering about the boy's sanity at the moment.

Still laughing softly Harry shook his head, grinning at the two of them, "Thanks you guys, I needed that." He couldn't have stopped the smile if he'd tried. They hadn't run away screaming or turned from him. Ron was obviously still in shock about the whole thing, and Hermione was probably blaming the whole issue on herself, but they were still his friends after all.

Harry rubbed his glasses with the bottom of his borrowed pajamas to clean them up before slipping them on. Sitting back as much as his shoulder would allow he watched Hermione carefully. Ron, he knew, would probably have a harder time getting over the fact that he was now no longer strictly human, however Hermione was likely to blame it all on herself.

Tears were gathering in her eyes as she looked back into her friends green eyes. Just as she took a breath to start a tearful apology he cut her off.

"Don't, Hermione. You don't need to say anything." But as it looked like she was going to ignore him he growled out, not unkindly, "Really. I don't care how smart you are, you couldn't have know this would happen. It was worth it to me."

She startled a little at his firm tone, but knowing how stubborn he could be wasn't going to try and push it right now. She ducked to hide her face under bushy hair and nodded.

"Alright…I'll try not to think about it."

He smiled over at her, "That's all I ask. Besides," he grinned as she looked back at him, "we need to not to be worrying about it so you can focus on teacher yourself and Ron how to be unregistered animagi's."  
>At the thought of all the rules, not to mention laws, that would be breaking she puffed up to her normal stature.<p>

"Harry! We'd be breaking about twelve different school rules! Not to mention the laws on-"

"Wicked!" Ron interjected with a huge grin, effectively shutting her up. "Wonder what I'd be? Maybe a dog like your godfather? Hermione's obviously an owl, that's the only thing that would make-ow!"

The shoe hitting his shoulder made him stop to glare at her and mutter under his breath about touchy girls.

"Sirius could help out, give you two pointers about it and such. You'd also get to study advanced transfiguration," he held that out to her and saw the corner of her mouth twitch a little. Knowing he'd caught her he continued on a little quieter, "Plus It'd be nice not to be alone during the full moon…"

Hermione tried, but there was no way she could deny that hopeful face when it was turned on her. With a sigh she nodded, "…fine. But the moment we're of age we're going to register!"

Ron and Harry shared a grin over the top of her head.

So the three of them settled in for a long day in the infirmary, unaware of the black clad disruption headed towards them right then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN's: These an's will be slightly longer today.**

**Last friday I almost died. I was walking on campus when all of the sudden I couldn't breath right, had pain in my chest, and started to pass out. I got a ride to the ER from my mom and we found out that I had more than twenty blood clots in both my lungs. This weekend has been one of the scariest experiences of my life. They let me out of the hospital monday afternoon with strict orders to stay home and stay quiet for the next two weeks. Luckily with a careful regimen of medication and rest I'll be okay. Sadly I'm missing finals, but happily I have plenty of time and inspiration to write! So expect more from me soon! **

**Reviews take the edge off of the boredom! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of a crappy old car that still runs, but not of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The dishes were cleared by the time Remus and Severus were coming down the hallway, and Hermione had stopped trying to kill Ron with her clothing. Harry had calmed down and was trying to find a position that didn't pull on the newly forming scars, without any luck.

Right before the doors burst open his head whipped around towards the entrance and the other two paused in their discussion on transfiguration (or in Hermione's case, lecture). Both jumped when their ragged looking professor fell through the doors.

When he didn't turn around right away Hermione let out a small cough to catch his attention. From the way his back stiffened at the sound they knew he'd heard.

In the three seconds it took for him to turn and face them Harry had time for a small heart attack. A million thoughts ran through his head ranging from I'm not ready for this! to what's he going to think? His grip tightened on the sheets and he schooled his face into a calm mask. He'd wait to see how Professor Lupin reacted first.

Brown eyes locked with green and held for a moment. Remus glanced behind the boy to his two friends and saw near matching looks of curiosity and apprehension. His tense posture relaxed a little bit. It looked like at the very least his friends hadn't abandoned him.

With a few swishes of his wand one of the privacy screens floated over and separated Harry from his friends. Remus hesitantly made his way over to the chair by the boys' bed. Another few flicks of his wand and silencing charm covered the area around them. Slowly taking a seat Remus let out a breath and ran a hand through his messy two-toned hair.

After taking a moment to gather himself he looked back up towards Harry and found his words catching in his throat when nothing was said to him. He just saw Lily's green eyes watching him intently and that just about broke him.

"Harry I-" he dropped his gaze again, not able to look him in the eye. "I am so sorry." It came out as the barest whisper as he wrung his hands in shame.

"It is entirely my fault that this happened to you. I should never have put you and your friends in danger like that. It's only lucky that I didn't- didn't kill one of you last night!" He took a shuddering breath, but somehow managed not to let his tears fall. "I'll never be able to make it up to you I know," he continued in a rush, "but I just need to tell you how sorry I am for this. I'm so sorry Harry, I-"

The man was visibly shaking and obviously fighting back tears. But as he begged for forgiveness Harry found that he didn't need to hear it.

"Professor…" he said softly before leaning forward and awkwardly patting the older man's shoulder.

"We weren't thinking last night when we went back into the forest after you changed and ran off."

This caught the man's attention. He'd been under the impression that he'd bitten him and someone, maybe Sirius, had driven him off. His head shot up and he met Harry's face again.

"I should have realized that it was a bad idea, but when I thought I saw my dad-" Remus sucked in a surprised breath. He was going to need to hear this whole story, "-I stopped paying attention to anything else. If we had been paying better attention I never would have put Hermione in danger."

By the end of his explanation Harry was clutching the bed sheets in a death grip and scowling at his own foolishness. If they hadn't been so lucky last night his best friend might be dead today, and it would have been all his fault.

Seeing his expression Remus marveled at the kind hearted boy Harry had managed to become. He chuckled softly, making Harry look up at him in curiosity.

"Harry…how remarkably like Lily you are. So quick to forgive others, and so quick to blame yourself. Lily would do that to herself constantly." He shook his head with a small smile, "You may look like your father, but you have your mothers stubborn heart." He smiled over at him and gently patted the boys' hand above his sheets. Harry meanwhile basked in the comparison. Everyone mentioned James, but it was so rare for him to hear about Lily.

But with a sigh Remus pulled his hand back again, "Harry, I'll do everything I can to help you with this. There are things I can teach you that will make dealing with this easier. I'm not going to lie to you, Harry, this is going to change your life."

The boy nodded, he was sure that this was going to make his life harder, but then it was kind of par for the course for him.

Remus ran his hand through his hair again, "We'll have to talk to the Headmaster about this summer. There's no way you'll be able to stay at your aunt's house, it'd be too dangerous for them, I'm sorry."

Harry froze and stared at him wide eyed, "_What?_"

"I know you must have been looking forward to relaxing with your family, but it would be too dangerous for you to stay with this at least for the next two months," Remus looked at the boy with sympathy. He could just tell from the look of shock on Harry's face that this was a crushing blow. "But I'm sure with some time to work with you, you'll be able to spend at least the last month of break with them."

Harry gasped and leaned forward eagerly to correct him. But that moment the door opened again to admit Dumbledore and Snape. They both made their way over to step within the silencing spells area and conjured their own chairs.

"Remus," the aged headmaster nodded at him as he took a seat, "Harry." They both greeted him in return while Snape sat with a dark glower for them all as he wonder how in the world Albus had managed to convince him to come.

Albus watched the, now, two werewolves in his school and felt his already long day getting longer.

"I see that Remus has begun to explain a few things to you," Harry nodded and murmured a soft 'yes sir', "Good. Severus has been catching me up on what has happened while I've been placating our minister."

The old man sat back and considered the boy through his half moon spectacles, "My boy, I want you to know that while this will change certain aspects of your life, you should not allow it to stop you from achieving whatever you'd like in your life. There is no reason why you can't live just as you did before. If we take care there is no reason anyone should know about your condition."

Harry was nodding along with what the headmaster was saying but frowned when he finished, "Wait, you mean I'm not going to register with the Ministry? I thought everyone bitten had to."

Snape took that as an invitation and answered, "Did your injuries extend to your brain Mister Potter? Or did you really believe that reporting to the Ministry, which is no doubt full of Death Eater spies, about your recent allergy to silver was a wise choice?" Harry matched him scowl for scowl but had to admit that he hadn't thought about that.

Dumbledore nodded, "It would endanger you if they were to become aware of your lycanthropy. Unfortunately there are many in our world who fear werewolves, and who would try to harm you because of it." Remus growled lowly, having had encounters with some of those lycanphobes in the past.

Harry jumped a little at the growl and turned to his professor.

"They're right Harry, the longer you can go unnoticed by the ministry the better." He nodded at the headmaster, "We were just talking about this summer when you walked in. It would be best if he were to spend it away from his relatives, at least for the first month or so. The first full moon is dangerous and without the wolfsbane potion he could harm his aunt, uncle, or cousin."

"_Without_ the wolfsbane potion?" Snape cut in with a glare, "Are you suggesting that the boy endure his first transformation without it? Are you mad Lupin?" He ended with a snarl.

Even though it was the last night of the full moon the previous night the wolf was still close to the surface. Brown eyes flashed amber as Remus sat forward and growled back, "Do you think I would want to cause him _more_ pain? You may have had some small part in that potions creation, but you've not seen it in action. Newly bitten wizards cannot take it!"

Harry raised a brow at the headmaster, wondering if he was going to intervene. But Dumbledore only sat back and inspected the tassels on his robes as he hummed, leaving the boy shaking his head.

Remus continued, "Several of the ingredients would be lethal to a normal wizard, what do you think would happen to a werewolf that hasn't completed their change? You would have poisoned Harry!" He sat back then and took several deep breaths to calm down and slowly his eyes darkened back to their usual brown.

Severus looked like he'd been fed a lemon and Harry had to stifle a laugh as a mild cough so as not to face the disgruntled potions master.

"Very well," he finally intoned as he sat back eyeing the werewolf.

When it seemed that all parties had calmed down Dumbledore sat up and took command again.

With a small sigh he looked over at Harry, "The blood wards at your aunts house need to be recharged as soon as possible. You'll need to stay with them until the day before the first night of the full moon. After that you should be alright to stay away for a week to give yourself time to adjust. However after that you'll need to go back until the wards are charged."

Harry tried very hard not to scowl like Snape, but wasn't sure how well he'd managed it, "_But, sir_…can't I just stay away until after the first time?" He knew it would likely be a nasty three weeks until he could leave. Turning into a werewolf might not be so bad if it meant he got to leave the Dursleys, even for a little while.

"I'm afraid not, my boy. It must be as soon as possible," Dumbledore noted the semi rebellious look on his face, as did Snape, but chose not to remark upon it.

Harry nodded and glanced away. He'd just have to make the best of it, and hope the Dursleys didn't find out about his 'furry little problem'. "Alright, sir."

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore stood and groaned a little as his joints reminded him that he wasn't as young as he once was, "Remus, if you don't mind talking with Harry and explaining what he can expect in the next month?"

"Of course, Headmaster," he replied with a nod.

"Then we'll leave you to it. Severus, shall we go and once more do battle with the school board?" There was a twinkle in his eye as the dour potions master stood and followed him. This was sure to call for several headache relief potions by the end of it.

The two werewolves watched them leave before Remus turned back with a small frown of concentration, "Forgive me if I forget to warn you about certain things. It was a very longtime ago when I changed for the first time and I was very young."

"How young were you, sir?" Harry leaned back into the pillows to listen comfortably.

Remus snorted, "Young enough not to be able to tie my own shoes at least." He sighed and drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "The biggest thing you'll have to watch out for are the instincts. There _are_ lots of benefits of being a werewolf, Harry," he grinned over at him, "Better stamina, eyesight, hearing, sense of smell and strength. However you need to watch how you react to certain things. Anger can trigger a violent response, so try to stay away from Mister Malfoy." A teasing light brightened the older man's eyes and Harry had to answer with a grin of his own. The next time he fought with Malfoy would be…interesting.

"Another thing to watch out for would be how you are with your friends," Remus continued.

"My friends?" Harry asked confused.

Remus smiled at him, "Yes, as odd as it seems. You're close now, but your instincts will likely mark them as your pack. You may find yourself reacting in ways you might consider odd." A red tinge colored his cheeks as he reminisced about his own adventures with the mauraders.

So the two spent most of the day talking, including Hermione and Ron when they realized that they must have been wondering just what was keeping them.

All too soon the day was gone. Now well enough to leave the infirmary they returned to their dorms, with explicit instructions from Madam Pomfrey that Harry was to report back every day to change the bandages.

* * *

><p>The following three days until the end of term was spent in and out of the Hospital Wing, and dodging question from the rest of the lions about what had happened. Rumors ran rampant that Black had stolen a dragon and flown away to escape justice, and the only ones to see him do it were the Golden Trio.<p>

Luckily no one was foolish enough to try more than a few questions to get the story since the three friends weren't talking.

The end of June approached and before he knew it Harry was loading up his trunk and boarding the train back to London.

The three friends sat quietly in their compartment, each lost in their own thoughts. They might have stayed that way the whole ride if it wasn't for Ron's ability to get bored and be impatient.

"So!" he exclaimed making the other two jump, "What are you going to do about the Dursleys?"

Harry shrugged and went back to leaning against the cool glass of the window. "Not sure, I'm for sure not going to tell them about my 'furry little problem'." He shuddered a little and hard glint shone in his eyes. "My uncle would lose it and probably go buy silver bullets to use on me." Ron scowled and nodded. He remembered the bars on Harry's window the summer before last. He wouldn't put it past the crazy muggles to do something drastic.

"If you need to get away you can always come to my house," he offered, "Mum wants to adopt you anyway, she won't say no."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Ron. As soon as Dumbledore says I can leave I'll let you know."

"So, what are you going to do in three weeks, Harry?" Hermione closed her book and looked over at him from across the compartment curiously.

This managed to get a grin out of their dark haired friend.

"I'll be staying with Professor Lupin! He's going to come by a day or two before and pick me up. I won't have to go back for a whole week after!" He was grinning like crazy by the end of this and Hermione almost opened her mouth to comment on the fact that he'd probably spend the whole week healing from the ordeal. But the happy look on his face made her stop and think before she burst his bubble.

"That's great, Harry, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with Professor Lupin!" She tucked her book into her bag since they were almost back to London now.

However any further conversation was put on hold when a furry bullet flew into the train through the cracked window and began to circle around the small space hooting like mad and darting around like a fluffy snitch.

"Whoa! Catch it!"

Ron and Harry both jumped up at the same time and Ron nabbed it out of the air with a wary glance at Crookshanks. The ginger cat was looking at the small owl with too much interest for his comfort.

He passed the letter over to Harry once he saw who it was addressed to and they were all excited to hear from Sirius. Ron was especially pleased to get the small excitable owl as a gift. Once it passed the kneazle test he happily enjoyed his new pet. All the while Hedwig expressed her displeasure for the smaller owl with a series of hisses and fluffed feathers.

Harry reread the letter a few more times while they fussed over the owl, then sighed and folded it up to put it away safely. Quietly he murmured, "_Sirius is going to be upset when he finds out_…"

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was uneventful and goodbyes were spoken all around with promises to write and for Harry to tell them how everything goes with the full moon as soon as he could. He promised, then gathered up his truck and Hedwigs' cage to exit into the muggle world.<p>

It was with a big sigh that he walked towards his Aunt and Uncle on the other end of the platform.

"Hello aunt Petunia, hello uncle Vernon," he muttered quietly as he came up to them. From the shade of purple his uncle was already turning, this was not going to be a pleasant summer.

"Trunk, car, now boy." Was all the large man said as he pointed towards their car. The thin horse faced woman had nothing to say and turned to walk away with only half a glance at her nephew.

As he climbed into the back seat and mentally prepared himself for the worst all he could think was, 'Here we go…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN's: Hijole! This was the chapter that didn't want to end! This was almost finished sunday night, however, it just refused to end well! I'm much happier with this now though. Weasley Twins is almost done as well, just need to get it a little longer before I feel right posting it.**

**Update for those of you who were wondering. I'm doing much better, the two weeks of rest have done their job, and I'll be back to my job in a few days. I'll be recovering for a long time, but I'm mostly out of danger now. Thank you for the nice reviews and comments!**

**Reviews will be used to prank the Dursleys, leave your donation and prank idea after the beep. ...*BEEP***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Got a riddle for you lovely readers! What black, and white, and red all over? The lawsuit I'd get if I claimed Harry Potter as mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The drive back to Number 4 was almost uneventful. It would have been a pleasantly uncomfortable ride with no talking if it wasn't for the fact that Petunia noticed the boy reading some letter and let out a prim huff that wrinkled her nose and made her appear even more like a horse. Or at least that's what it looked like to Harry, who had to work hard not laugh.

"What is that, boy?" She looked at the letter in his hands as one might a worm, "It had better not be a letter from one of those…_freaks._"

Harry was about to reply when he paused for a moment and smiled up at her. If possible she went even more white.

"Actually…it's from my godfather." He grinned up at her.

"Godfather? You don't have a godfather boy!" Vernon growled back at him.

"Oh I do," Harry's tone was light and nonchalant, "he broke out of the wizard prison this year and is on the run. He likes to check in now and then on me, you know, see how I'm doing, see if I'm happy." He was hard pressed to stop the slightly malicious grin at the purple color of his uncles' face in the mirror.

After that there were no more questions, but he could see them exchange several glances the rest of the ride.

Back at Number 4 he was left to haul his trunk into the house where is was promptly locked up in his old room under the stairs. He was glad once more for the forethought of taking what he really wanted out of it beforehand and hiding them in his bag under his invisibility cloak. With his visits with Professor Lupin this year he might actually have a chance to finish all his summer work. Snape would be so proud, he though with a quiet snort.

As his uncle was putting a new lock on the cupboard Harry cleared this throat and waited for the walrus like man to look up at him, "_What, _boy?"

Harry hunched his shoulders, hoping the man would take this well, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving for a week in two weeks, uncle. I'll be gone one week a month for the rest of the summer at least."

Vernon looked like Christmas had come early just for him. Slowly he stood, "A week?" Harry nodded. "Every month?" He nodded again. "For the rest of the summer?"

"Yes sir." He waited for his reaction with baited breath.

Vernon thought gleefully about the weeks of freedom from the freak, but his smiled started to fall and he eyed the boy suspiciously. "Why?" He watched the boy grimace a bit before answering him.

"…I got sick at the end of term with-" but he was cut off.

"_What? Are you telling me you brought some freaky disease into MY house?_" Vernon looked torn between wanting to grab the boy and shake him, and not daring to touch him. So he settled for clutching his shaking hands and glaring at the boy who took a small step back with wide eyes. Dudley cracked open his bedroom door and came out, always eager to see his cousin in trouble, while Petunia came out of the kitchen to see what was the matter.

"No, sir! Mugg- I mean, normal people can't catch this." He said loudly, lying through his teeth. "They never would have sent me back if I was contagious!"

"Contagious?" Petunia shrieked, visions of infected door handles filling her head.

"No Aunt Petunia," he tried to calm her, "It's no big deal, really. I'll just go for my, er, checkups once a month, and that's it." She pursed her lips, clearly not trusting that he wouldn't get some freaky germ all over her house. "You won't even know I'm sick," he offered, "really, if I just got to my checkups you'll never even know I'm sick. Promise."

She looked him over closely for any sign of sickness before turning back to the kitchen, "You'd better not neglect the garden, boy." Was all she said before disappearing into her domain once again, leaving him at the mercy of her husband.

Harry let out a relieved breath, thankful for once for her apathy towards him, and turned to his uncle.

The man had a muscle twitching in his jaw that sent his mustache twitching as well, but he seemed mildly calmed down now. After a few more moments he growled out, "And these…people. They won't bother us for any money, right? Because I'll not pay because you picked up some freaky illness, boy!"

He nodded, "It's already all paid for Uncle Vernon."

The men nodded back curtly, "Fine, see that you don't bother us."

"Yes, sir," he murmured as he made his way to his room to unpack. He fully intended to keep out of their sight.

However a week and a half later his resolve was crumbling. Things had gone well for the first week. He did his chores and ignored his cousin, and spent the nights doing his assignments under his sheets with a flashlight.

But the day before yesterday he'd started to really notice a change in himself. His senses had improved greatly, making being around his odorous almost physically painful. His glasses now only made things slightly less fuzzy, but his eyesight was still not good enough to go without them.

This was a major part of his issues as the glasses now gave him a near constant headache. The pain did nothing to help his increasingly short temper. Maybe it was because his was with the Dursleys, but he'd noticed that more and more he'd had to take out his frustrations doing chores to keep from hitting something or someone.

It all came to a head three days before Remus was set to pick him up. He'd been nursing a headache all day, and after spending most of that day outside in the heat pulling weeds and making the lawn perfect he was on a short fuse. Tired, hot and sweaty he trudged back inside and started up the stairs slowly with a scowl on his face.

All might have gone well if Vernon hadn't been coming down the stairs at the same time. Harry scooted to the side to let his uncles' impressive girth past and kept his eyes down, trying not to gag at the man's cologne.

Vernon sniffed and started to pass him as he caught sight of the rebellious and moody scowl on his nephews face.

"Ungrateful lazy brat," Harry stiffened and curled his hands into fists. He let his nails bite into soft flesh of his hands leaving marks. Better his palms, than to fight back.

"Just like your parents, useless freeloaders the lot of you!" Vernon continued on his way, his insults already out of his mind, unaware of his nephew losing control.

Harry had had enough. He would endure insults to himself, knowing he was only a few days shy of freedom, but he wouldn't tolerate insults to his parents.

"Shut up." Vernon heard the low growl behind him and turned around to lay into his nephew, face already going red. But his first shout died on his lips with a comical squeak.

Harry was standing in the middle of the stairs looking down on him, lips pulled back in a snarl showing slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth. His hands were half curled into fists and his stance was stiff. But it was his eyes that made the man fear this scrawny boy. His usually green eyes had turned a bright golden yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN's: *Ducks behind her overturned desk to hide* ...Not my xiphoid process? Please? I had this at least 1000 words longer but...well, I'm a sadist and decided to cut it off right here. Bwahahahahahaha-*gasp*-hahahahaha!**

**The wait for the next chapter shouldn't be too long, **

**but reviews would certainly speed it along!**

**~Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Verily I do disclaim all ownership of this fine series! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was standing in the middle of the stairs looking down on him, lips pulled back in a snarl showing slightly longer and sharper than normal teeth. His hands were half curled into fists and his stance was stiff. But it was his eyes that made the man fear this scrawny boy. His usually green eyes had turned a bright golden yellow.

Vernon had never seen anything quite so terrifying as the scrawny teen standing before him. In that moment he felt pinned by the golden stare and couldn't have moved if he wanted to.

Harry struggled with himself, trying not to reach forward and strangle the fat blob that dared ill speak his parents. After a moment he took in a deep breath and snarled, "Don't _ever_ speak about my parents again." Anger coming off him in waves he turned and escaped upstairs, slamming the door to his room so hard the wood creaked.

Safely in his room he took to pacing back and forth as he tried to calm himself down. Truthfully the white hot anger that had ripped through him had scared him badly. He'd been angry at the comment, but the desire to bite his uncle had surprised him. He paused in his pacing when the locks outside his room were all slid into place.

Harry snorted in amusement and shook his head, as if he'd leave his room now. Back to pacing he nervously ran his hands through his hair making it even more messy than usual.

"It's getting worse," he murmured to Hedwig. The owl watched him with serious eyes. She didn't like the state her master was in lately. He was acting more and more like a predator. She'd stick by him, but his scent was putting her on edge.

Once he'd calmed down again and could feel that he was in a better frame of mind Harry thought about how he was going to last the last two more days of being around his family. Making up his mind he pulled out a bit of paper and scribbled a short note to Remus.

_Professor,_

_Locked in my room now. Probably a good thing, I'll probably bite them the next time I'm in the same room. Can you come and get me now?_

_Harry_

Looking it over he shrugged, it was as good as he was going to do right now. Now…how to get Hedwig out of her cage?

With a little trial and error he used one of his quills to pick the lock on her cage and let her out. She immediately flew to his shoulder and started grooming her human with her beak.

Harry laughed softly and ran a finger over her chest feathers, "I'm okay Hedwig, thanks." He smiled as she barked at him and nipped at his ear in reprimand. Once she was sure he was in one piece she let him tie the letter to her and with one last nip at his fingers she was off through his window.

Harry fell back on his bed with a sigh, hopefully he'd be away from here soon or he might actually lose it.

* * *

><p>Remus was a little surprised to see the beautiful snowy owl come through his window at his cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He'd purchased it in the middle of the year when it looked like he might be teaching at Hogwarts for some time. It was a modest home, with two small rooms, a kitchen, a small sitting room and a small bathroom. Barely more than a bachelor pad, but then, that was all he'd really needed at the time. Now with the imminent arrival of his honorary godson he'd been fixing it up and adding every charm and ward he could think of. Dumbledore had even come down and placed a few himself to protect Harry from prying eyes. With luck no one would even know that The-Boy-Who-Lived was living there.<p>

If there was an upside to this mess, it was that he'd get to really know Harry. He'd had a little time this year during their lessons about the Patronus, but he was looking forward to more time.

"Well hello there beautiful," he held out an arm for her to rest on, chuckling as the owl preened under his praise. He took the letter and offered her a perch on the back of his chair as he opened the letter.

He felt his eyebrows climb up as he read the short note, and this close to the full moon he could smell the boy, and his anger, on the paper. He set it down and leaned back in his chair with a small thoughtful frown. If he was having trouble with his temper now, he'd probably lose it completely in the next few days.

Remus sighed and rubbed his face. Maybe it was a good thing. Even he had trouble before the full moon, and he wasn't a hormonal teenager trapped in a house with the Dursleys. If what he remembered of Tuney and her husband was still true it was a miracle they hadn't driven the boy over the edge by now. Casting a quick tempus he stood. It wasn't too late yet, he could swing by now and get him.

"Stay here Hedwig, I'll be back with your master in a bit." Mind made up he pulled on a worn brown jacket and walked outside the wards to apparate to Number 4. It was dark enough outside that he was able to appear under a tree without fear of being seen. He spared a glance up at the almost full moon.

Checking over his clothes quickly he walked across the street and up to the door to knock. Moments later Petunia opened the door with a pleasant smile on her face that soon left to be replaced by the sour glare when she recognized him.

"What do you want?" She looked down her nose at him and partly closed the door. Remus quickly stopped her from closing it all the way and smiled. Even if she wouldn't be nice he'd at least make an effort to be.

"Hello, Petunia. I'm just stopping by to pick-up Harry. I got a note from him that he was starting to have some issues with his condition." She paled at that and silently opened the door to let him into the front room.

Remus stood there awkwardly as she turned and went up the stairs with a last glare towards him, angry that he was infecting her house with his freakiness. Remus watched her go curiously, but brushed it off.

While he was standing there he subtly sniffed the air and grimaced. Harry was certainly changing, and if what he smelled was anything to go by the teen was not happy at all. The older wolf sighed, this was not going to be an easy week.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Harry had paused in his pacing when he heard the door open. A grin spread across his face as he started throwing his things together in his trunk franticly. So when his aunt unlocked the door he was already there with his things in hand. Not a word was said by her as they went downstairs and she watched them greet each other.<p>

"Professor! I'm so glad you came!" He dropped his things and hugged the man in his exuberance. Remus smiled and hugged him back, "Sure thing, pup. It sounded like you were having trouble with the symptoms. Well, come on, we shouldn't keep your aunt up any longer." Remus ignored the incredulous snort from the boy as he said that, but Harry picked up his things and walked out the door with barely a backwards glance.

Remus nodded towards Petunia, "I'll be bringing him back at the end of next week." When she still didn't answer his raised an eyebrow and walked out of the house to find Harry already waiting impatiently at the end of the drive. The moment his foot cleared the doorway the portal was slammed behind him making him wince at the loud sound.

"Right, let me take care of your bag, then you'll just need to get a good grip on my arm." Shrinking down the boy's trunk he offered an arm with a kind smile.

Harry sighed in relief and calmly stepped up to his Professor. As soon as he'd smelled something familiar in the house he'd felt himself calming down. It was really rather odd now that he thought about it.

Shaking his head Harry pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment, then without a thought he listened to Remus and nodded submissively as he gripped the older man's arm.

What followed was the most disconcerting way to travel he'd experienced yet. When they landed in Hogsmeade Harry gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth as his stomach threatened to expel the slice of dry toast his aunt had given him for dinner that day.

"Alright there Harry?" a soothing hand rubbed circles on his back and after a few more gulps of the cool night air he nodded.

"W-what _was_ that?" Much more stable now he looked up at the older man who rubbed his neck sheepishly before waving him forward towards a small cottage, "Sorry, Harry, I should have explained before apparating us both here so suddenly. It's a form of instantaneous travel for wizards. Convenient, but a little odd the first few times you do it."

Unlocking the front door with a spell Remus held the door to let Harry get a good look around. He was a little nervous that his new charge wouldn't like it, but masked his concern behind a genial smile.

He was somewhat surprised to see the boy enter slowly and take a few sniffs of the air. But then, he mused as he shut and locked the door, it is only three days until his first full moon. It's not too surprising that he's developed most of the wolfs traits by now.

Remus sat back in one of the shabby chairs with a sigh and motioned for Harry to the same. Once he had Remus fixed him with the look that made Harry subconsciously lower his eyes.

"So," he began not unkindly, "care to tell me what happened?"

Harry had to take a moment to fight back the urge to whine back in his throat and shook his head to clear it, beginning to suspect that some of these feelings were from being around another werewolf.

"Er..sorry you had to come get me. It's just," he sighed and glanced quickly up at the older mans face, "I was- I got angry and I-I wanted to.." he trailed off blushing furiously before muttering quietly, although not quiet enough for the other werewolf not to hear, "..I wanted to bite them."

He sighed and hung his head ashamed about his feelings, but there was a soft rustling of clothing and then he found himself enveloped in a hug. He stiffened, not sure how to react at first before just allowing it.

Remus frowned as he held the boy and tried to ignore the feelings of guilt plaguing him at the moment. After a moment he murmured into the messy dark locks, "It's nothing be feel bad about, Harry. It's perfectly natural to lose your temper this close to a full moon. Your father used to tell the other students that I was just PMS-ing. What he called my pre moon syndrome." This got a snort of laughter from the boy and Remus took his seat again smiling.

"As for the urge to bite them," Harry winced a little, "that's normal as well. I'm sure it won't be the last time. Merlin knows I bit Sirius' head off, nearly literally once, more than once when he teased me too close to my change."

Feeling a bit better now Harry nodded, but was interrupted by a yawn that threatened to crack his jaw.

Chuckling Remus stood and picked up the forgotten trunk, "Come on, these next few days are going to be a little rough on you I'm afraid. You should get some sleep." Harry nodded and followed him into what was to be his room for the next little while.

"Thanks, Professor," he muttered tiredly as he moved to find his pajamas in the messy trunk.

With one more smile the older man shook his head, "Call me Remus, Harry. Goodnight."

Soon the cottage was dark and quiet, filled with only the sound of two people sleeping.

* * *

><p>The next two days were the most peaceful Harry had had all summer long. Unfortunately they were also the most miserable. When he;d woken up the next morning it was to a splitting headache and terrible flu like symptoms. He'd stumbled into the kitchen eventually to see Remus nursing a cup of tea, not looking nearly as bad as he felt.<p>

Remus explained to him that this first transformation was going to be the hardest for him not only because of the strain of becoming a wolf in two days time, but because his human body was going to finish changing into that of a werewolf. It had been surprising to him to learn that even during the rest of the month he wasn't going to be fully human. Surprised and a bit depressed Harry only chewed on some toast before going back to bed at Remus' insistence.

As the day past his temper got shorter and shorter, leading him to even snap as Remus when the man asked him how he was feeling at dinner. After growling at the man, and realizing that he was, he looked down again in submission and muttered and apology.

Remus didn't take offense, but merely set down some thin soup with chicken in it and ruffled his unruly hair, "Don't worry about it, it'll be easier next month when you can take the potion." Remus sat back and drank down said potion with a grimace and Harry found himself glad that he didn't need to do that yet. He could smell it from across the table and it was enough to put him off his own dinner.

But all too soon it was the afternoon of the full moon and Harry was miserably hiding under his covers and groaning. He'd never felt this weak before in all his life. Not even when he'd turned his teachers hair blue in primary school and was locked in the cupboard for a week with no food. It was worse than being bitten by a basilisk he was sure.

He found himself watching the sun setting out his window in trepidation. It wouldn't be long now before he changed. He shivered, remembering the great brindle wolf that had attacked him last month. He was going to become that tonight.

About an hour before moonrise Remus knocked on his open door and stuck his head in, "Harry, we should go now." The older man looked tired and pale, just like the younger boy sitting on the bed in a baggy t-shirt and jeans. Harry nodded and got up with a wince as all his joints protested. That morning he'd grown a few inches, which he'd been ecstatic about, but now his body ached something fierce.

"Right," he replied shortly before following Remus out of the house. They took a round about walk to the Shrieking Shack so as not to be seen by any of the villagers. Neither one felt much like talking so it was a somber trip. Once there Remus broke down the boards covering the back door before replacing them again with a few flicks of his wand.

* * *

><p>It was just as dusty and decrepit as Harry remember from last year.<p>

"Well," Remus broke the silence, "We can leave our things down here and they should be safe." He started undressing and stored his wand the kitchen shelves along with his robes next to several pain reliever potions they'd brought with them. Blushing a little Harry followed suit, turning away until they were both covered with some loose robes that didn't do more than preserve their modesty for the moment.

As they made their way upstairs to the bedrooms Harry found himself starting to panic, his breath coming in short gasps as the pain and transformation loomed closer. Coming to stand in the master bedroom they locked and bared the door, more for Harry's sake than Remus then took seats on the mauled furniture to wait. He whined softly and started to shake, flinching when Remus wrapped an arm around him tightly.

"I'm scared Remus," he confessed softly as he drew his knees up to his chest. Remus let out a comforting growl as he held, what he and Moony were starting to realize was, his cub. "It'll be okay," he murmured back, "I'll be right here with you for it all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN's: This is not to absentee author you're looking for.**

**Enjoy! I'm so so so so so ****unbelievably glad to be done with this transitionary chapter. I hate writing them, as you all can probably tell by how long it took me to get it out. Now we can get to the fun stuff. *cracks knuckles***

**Next time: The first full moon! Reviews will be used to buy Remus chocolate bars.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I would own Harry Potter…if it was opposite day.**

Chapter 8

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry had taken to glancing up at the small window set high in the wall every few seconds. But he shouldn't have bothered. The moment the moon broke free from it's cloud cover he knew it, could feel it all the way through to his bones.

He felt Remus stiffen and he jerked to curl in on himself with a gasp, not expecting the sharp pain.

* * *

><p>Back in the village parents froze in surprise as the violent ghosts that had haunted the Shrieking Shack years ago made a reappearance. Horrible howls and screams filled the night air and more than one wizard and witch locked and warded their homes, wondering why the ghosts had decided to return.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus had held onto his shoulder for as long as he could before his own transformation became to cumbersome and he was forced to let go as he fell to his hands and knees. He grit his teeth in pain, doing fairly well not to cry out. He was more thankful than ever for the effects of the wolfsbane potion that helped him keep a clear mind and numbed some of the pain.<p>

But his heart wrenched as he listened to Harry scream and spasm nearby, the pain in full force. He was able to watch as the intelligence left the boys eyes and the wolf took over.

After what seemed a lifetime Remus shakily got to his paws and waited for the last of the dizziness to fade. He let out a slow breath and shook out his fur, feeling a little more alive every moment.

But his attention was drawn quickly to a shivering ball of black fur where he could hear a soft whimpering.

_Harry! _Remus padded over quickly and whined back to let the cub know he was there before nudging him with a paw that dwarfed the younger wolfs head. As he patiently prodded and nudged the cub into uncurling the professor in him mused about how interesting it was that Harry's form was truly that of a young wolf cub. He'd actually shrunk with the change.

As the cub uncurled and blinked up at him Remus couldn't help but be taken in by his startling features. Inky black fur with some lighter grey black markings around the cubs face and throat, that only served to make his already bright gold wolf eyes seem to glow.

The cub looked at him for a moment before burying his face into his chest with a frightened whimper. If he'd been able to he would have chuckled a bit at the simply adorable cub in front of him. Oh he couldn't wait until Harry was able to see himself and how cute he looked!

Remus took to his feet them with a huff and set about teaching the cub how to walk around in his new form. He didn't envy the aches Harry was sure to feel in the morning, but he couldn't help but have fun once his cub got the hang of walking and started play fighting with him.

It was no contest as all he had to do was rest a leg on the small thing to pin him, but still fun. In fact he couldn't remember ever having had such a relaxing full moon before.

All too soon he'd tired the young wolf out and his cub was trying not to fall asleep, but his head kept dipping lower and lower to the floor each second that passed.

So shaking his head at the stubborn nature of his cub, in both forms it seemed, he gently picked him up in his mouth and moved them both to the bed to sleep out the rest of the night.

He waited until the cub was deeply asleep before tugging one of the discarded robes over the small bundle to save them some embarrassment in the morning before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Miles away a certain bushy haired young witch was sitting up late with a book. Hermione glanced at the window at the full bright moon and winced in guilt, her imagination conjuring up all kinds of dismal scenes to torture her. Even more determined she looked back to the thick leather tome in front of her. The Animagus spell was the most complicated bit of transfiguration she'd ever seen, but she was determined to figure it out. She'd never forgive herself if she didn't do at least this.<p>

* * *

><p>Birds greeted the day with a song outside the Shack, and Remus rolled over with a groan. He glared up at the window, wanting nothing more than to go find those birds and eat them for waking him up.<p>

With a sigh he rubbed his face and sat up, blinking blearily around the room. His gaze fell on Harry, curled up on the end of the bed under a robe and deeply asleep. With any luck he'd sleep for a while more and recover. With a sad smile Remus brushed his fingers over black hair once before getting up to search for his robe.

Once he was somewhat decent he unlocked the door and stumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen and some waiting coffee with pain potions. Yes, that sounded nice. He should probably just mix the two together and be done with it.

But his plans to recover were cut short as a low growl filled the kitchen and he froze recognizing that growl. He could feel the color drain from his face quickly and he took a shallow, shaky breath in before turning to meet mad eyes.

"…what have you done."

* * *

><p><strong>ANs: I'm terrible at holding off on chapters. Once it's written it's posted. I have a half moment of "I should wait a week." But then I cave.**

**So! IMPORTANT! First of all we hit double digits for reviews! Yay! Not gunna lie, reviews are like crack to me.**

**Reader AZ: You'll just have to wait and see! **

**Jim3846: Thank you! And actually I have fun coming up with new ways to do the disclaimer.**

**To answer HellionRoss' question about romance in this story. Yes I expect there will be some, but it's not the focus. As for with who…Idunno*shrug*. HOWEVER: If there is a certain person you all would be interested in seeing hook up feel free to let me know. But if you do give me a few really good reasons ****_why_**** they should be together. **

**"Because they're hot together." or "They're together in the books." or (merlin help you) "I don't care so long as it's yaoi!1!" is not an acceptable answer. Be creative! This is your chance to directly influence this story!**


End file.
